On a Quest to Become a Champion!
by I Am Darkrai
Summary: Ryan and his friends travel through the Raylin region, aiming to become the best trainers in the land. Can they achieve their dreams, conquer their love lives, and stop the evil Team Plasma from taking over not only the region, but possibly the world? Follow Ryan and his Mudkip, Kip, and the rest of his team as they travel through the glorious Raylin region!
1. Welcome to the Raylin Region!

**Oh, how I have long waited for an OC character based story. Oh, how long indeed. And now...well...**

**My dream came true!**

I dashed down the familiar dusty road towards the edge of our quite, sleepy town. The sights, the smells - they all felt different. Of course they did. I wasn't 13 any more. No, the days of being 13 were long behind me. I was 14, as of the moment that I opened my eyes this morning. 14! I've waited my entire life for this day! The day that we get to start our adventure!

I finally stopped outside of a small building. Of course, it wasn't just ANY small building. It was a Pokémon lab, run by professor Maple. I had always found it odd how almost every professor had a tree related name...

I shook my head, instead focusing on who I would choose as a starter. My entire journey could come down to this...and luckily for me, I already knew who was going to be traveling with me! I rushed in to the building to be met by a stack of papers falling all over the already cluttered floor.

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen."

Professor Maple looked from behind a very large stack of papers that she was holding. She laughed, setting the papers down on a nearby desk. Everyone said that she looked like a younger version of professor Juniper. I could never understand why. Prof. Maple had blonde hair, but everything else was the same...oh well. Who cared? I was 14!

"Oh. Your early, aren't you? Have the other two showed up yet?"

I shook my head, just as two more people ran into the lab. They eyed me suspiciously, probably not liking that I had shown up first. Finally, the boy on the left spoke up. "So? Are we going to just stand here all day, or are we going to choose our starters?"

The boy who had just spoken had black hair, and blue eyes. He had on a black athletic T-shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans on. He looked...the best way to put it, I guess, was pissed at the world. The other person that had come in was a girl who was a little bit taller than me. She had brown eyes that matched her brown hair, and black skinny jeans that looked quite similar to the other boys.

I, on the other hand, didn't look as cool as those two. They looked like they had already started their journey before even getting here, and they both knew it. I had on black skinny jeans (What was with the black skinny jeans?!), a leather jacket with the collar up, a white T - shirt underneath, and a yellow backpack slung over my shoulder. I hated being judged by my looks.

"Well then. What are you waiting for? Lets get started, shall we?"

The other two soon to be trainers cheered, and I followed behind them into a brightly lit room. Quite a few Pokeballs lay on the table in the center of the room. "As most of you know, this region is special. Yes, the Raylin region is special region indeed. You get -"

The girl cut her off. "Yes, Prof. Maple. We get to choose any starter from any region. Can I have a Torchic, please?" She went up to the table and grabbed a Pokeball, and threw it up into the air. A small, orange and yellow bird appeared, bouncing around. _Tor, Torchi! _The girl picked it up, and twirled it around. "Yes, a Torchic! Your going to be venturing with me! We are gonna be the strongest trainers ever! I'm gonna name you Chi!"

They went on, as the other boy browsed through the red and white devices. He finally grabbed one, and threw it up into the air, and after a flash of light, a small turtle popped out. "Squirtle, you're gonna be with me. You up for it?" The small turtle bounced around his legs excitedly. _Squirt! Squirtle!_ "I'm gonna name you Squirt."

I already knew what I was going to get. I had just wanted to see who my fellow trainers were going to choose. I grabbed a Pokeball near the edge of the table, and tapped the circular button on the face of the device. A moment later, a small Pokémon popped out, and bounced up and down. _Mud! Kip!_ _Mudkip! _"Your excited, aren't you little buddy? I'm gonna name you Kip!"

The small Pokémon jumped into my arms, and licked my face. Prof. Maple laughed. "Well, now that is taken care of, let's get you your Pokedexes, shall we?"

She handed all of us the small, red devices, and I stuck mine in my pocket. "Now, your names. I almost forgot about it!" The boy in the athletic shirt snorted. "I could care less who knows. The names Jacob. That's it." The girl looked at him sideways, probably in shock of how rude he had gotten when he choose his Pokémon. She smiled, looking at Prof. Maple. "Hi! My name is Maya!"

They looked at me, and I sighed. I hated when people spelled my name wrong. It was so simple, yet everyone spelled it wrong. "My name is Ryan. Nice to meet you guys."

"Well then. Your all set! The first town from here is just north, called Lavender town. Good luck!'

Jacob snorted, and glared at me. "That Mudkip is a weakling. Not like my Squirtle, here. "

I stood there, staring. "Your kidding, right? What the heck did I do? Whatever. Lets just shut him up, Kip. Use Water Gun!"

And with that, my journey began in the Raylin region.

**A good start to a good story! Leave your reviews! I love when you guys lend your support!**

**Until next time, I'm out!**

**Oh! I almost forgot! Almost all of my characters in here are based off of people that I know. You guys (should) know who you are!**


	2. A New Friend?

**Two chapters in one day! Alright!**

Jacob didn't look surprised at all that I had challenged him to a battle. If anything, he seemed like he KNEW I was going to do this. His Squirtle jumped out-of-the-way easily, and the water gun harmlessly hit the wall. He snickered. "Well, what were you trying to do? Give Squirt here a bath? That was pathetic!"

The girl who had gotten the Torchic leaned against the wall, observing the battle while her new Pokémon ran around, getting excited from watching its to friends battling each other. "Kip, use tackle!" The small, blue Pokémon charged at Squirtle, and slammed its head into the small turtles side. _Squuuuiiirrrrtllle!_ It yelled out in pain as it flew from the force of the attack.

"Well, look at that. A hit. Now it's my turn. Squirt, use tackle, followed by a water gun!" Both attacks hit, but since the second move was a water type, it didn't really cause all that much damage. Both Pokémon were panting now, having been battling for a few minutes, and both Ryan and I knew that the next attack could be the end, so we had to make them count.

"Kip, finish this up with tackle!" "I thought the same exact thing! Squirt - take em' out with tackle!"

Both Pokémon slammed into each other, and after a few moments, both Pokémon fell to the ground. "Come on Kip, buddy, get up, I know you can do it..." "Come on Squirt! We can't afford to lose so early in our journey to become the best trainers in the Raylin region!"

Both Pokémon struggled to their feet. Kip finally made it on all fours, and moments later, Squirtle let out a cry of pain, and fell over. Jacob ran over to his companion, giving me the death stare, and dashed out of the building without another word. I picked up Kip, which let out a small squeal of excitement. "You did good buddy. Lets keep this up, and we aren't going to ever lose!"

I forgot that Maya was standing there, because she scared the living daylights out of me when I felt a hand slap me on the back. "Wow, am I glad that you shut up that jerk. What was with him anyway? I mean, if looks could kill...jeez..."

I laughed, getting out Mudkips Pokeball. I was surprised when I felt it shot out of my hand by a stream of water. Kip was pointing, shaking its head, than pointing at the Pokeball. "You don't want to go in the Pokeball? Okay. You can travel with me, literally!"

Mudkip jumped out of my hands, and started to run around with Torchic, playing a game of what I guessed was tag. Maya gave a small giggle. "It looks like you Mudkip and Chi are good friends. So, where are you headed first? I am going to the first gym."

I nodded. "Yeah, I was going to head there to. Not many other places to head, right? I mean our town, Tellap town, is at the bottom of the Raylin regions only peninsula, right?"

She nodded, and started to head out the door. "Well, I guess that means that we are heading in the same direction then. Good luck. Oh! Wait a second...aren't we supposed to get Pokeballs?"

As if on que, Proffessor Maple showed up, carrying an arm load of empty Pokeballs. "Here you go. Where did Jacob run of to? Did he NOT want any Pokeballs?" Both Maya and I grabbed 6 Pokeballs, and headed out the door. She was going to head directly towards Lavender town, while I choose to go and train up my Kip a little bit and try to get another Pokémon to give me a backup Pokémon if my Mudkip happened to faint at the next gym.

Route 1 was pretty much a wide open meadow, which led directly into Lavender town. I decided to go in to the tall grass a little bit, and see what Mudkip and I could find. After a few minutes, a small Pokémon jumped out at me. I grabbed my Pokedex, and studied what it read.

(I'm not going to put the Pokedex entries. You guys can look them up.)

"Alright Kip! Lets catch this Pokémon! It's a flying type, named Starly. You ready?"

Kip nodded, and jumped out in front of me, glaring at the small black and white bird Pokémon. _Star?_ "Mudkip, use water gun!" The stream of water hit the unsuspecting Pokémon, and it cringed before retaliating. It ran towards my Pokémon, and used its beak to peck at it a few times. Mudkip let out a cry of pain, but didn't back down.

"Alright, use tackle!" Starly couldn't dodge in time, and after the attack hit, it didn't move for a few seconds. Seeing my chance, I threw a Pokeball at it. I crossed my fingers as the red stream of light hit the Pokémon, trying to trap it inside of the tiny, ball-shaped device.

After the 3 rocks of the small red and white contraption, I let my breath out. I walked over, and called out the newest addition to the team. "Come on out, Starly!" The small Pokémon came out, and flew around my head, resting on my hair, peeking down at me from atop its new perch. I laughed, trying to grab my new team-mate.

"I'm going to name you Star. Sounds good?" The small Pokémon gave a small yelp of delight, and flew around my head for a few moments before it started to play with Mudkip. I knew I could probably beat the Lavender town gym with only Kip and Star, but since it was a grass type gym, I wasn't going to take any chances. I would head toward the town once I caught one more Pokémon.

And with that, I ran off into the tall grass.

**Alright guys! Make sure to leave your reviews! So far, thanks to Sugar - Coated Mudkip! Here is to you "I heard you like Mukipz" joke!**

**Hope you guys stick with the story! Until next time, make sure to leave me some love in those reviews!**


	3. The Wrath of Beedrill!

**Another. Chapter. Yay!**

"Aw, I just saw that Aaron! I want it really badly! Oh well. Kip! Star! Let's go find another Pokemon to go catch!" I ran off into the tall grass again, trying to find that Aaron again. I REALLY wanted to get him, so that I could eventually evolve him into an Aagron.

"AHHHHH SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A girl that was around my height ran out of the bushes, and crashed into me. "Owwww...sorry abut that. Not important right now." She half picked me up, half dragged me from where we had crashed. "RUNNNN!"

I heard a buzz, just as a swarm of Beedrill flew out, their needle sharp arms pointed directly towards the girl. "What the heck did you do? Kip? Star! Water gun! Whirlwind!"

Both Pokemon used their attacks, managing to slow the menacing mob of Beedrill down. "Now! Kip, use tackle, and Star, use Peck!" Since peck was a flying type move, Star was able to knock out on Beedrill. The others flew away, looking for other prey that would be easier to catch.

"Nows my chance!" I threw a Pokeball at the knocked out Beedrill, but unfortunately, the Pokemon was able to escape it, flying off after the rest of its friends. "Aww. He would have made a great addition to our team. Oh well."

Since the wrath of the Beedrill was over, I finally got a good look at the girl. She had brown, curly hair, and a matching set of brown eyes. She had on some type of yellow jacket, and (who could have guessed) blue skinny jeans on. She sort of looked like a younger version of that Arcade Brain Dahlia.

"Whew. Thanks for the save. I would be a shish kabob if it weren't for you." She patted my Mudkips head, giggling as it tried to lick her face. "I'm Lily. Nice to meet you." I shook her hand. "I'm Ryan. This is Kip, my Mudkip, and Star, my Starly. What were you even doing that made a whole nest full of Beedrill want your head?"

She sighed. "I got lost. I was trying to get to the first gym in Lavender town, but I wanted to train my Pokemon. And then I accidentally hit one..." She threw up two Pokeballs, and moments later, two Pokemon stood there. I pulled out my Pokedex.

"Riolou and a Pichu? Cool! Does that mean your a trainer to?"

She nodded. "Yep. Just like you. I guess we are both heading to Lavender town! So let's go together!" By now, her Pichu was playing with Star, and Kip was amusing Riolou with a water gun that formed a small fountain when shot straight up.

"Sure. I guess a traveling companion would not only give me some company, but my Pokemon as well. Sure! But I want to catch another Pokemon before we go to the gym. It's a grass type gym, and Kip is weak against it. So I want to have two Pokemon in case he faints, just to be safe."

She nodded. "Well lets see. My Pokedex says that Pokemon that live here are Starly, Budew, and very rarely, someone can find an Aaron..."

My eyes lit up. "Yeah, I want an Aagron when it evolves!" "Okay then. Riolou! Pichu! Let's go find an Aaron!" We both set of into the tall grass, searching for the small Pokemon. Looks can be deceiving. Take Aaron for example. He's super small when he is just in his basic evolution. But by the time he grows up, he grows into an Aagron!

The day dragged on, and when the sun started to set, we still hadn't found the little guy. I sighed as I helped Lily unroll our sleeping bags for the night. "Don't worry. We will look again tomorrow. He's got to be here somewhere."

I nodded, getting myself settled into the sleeping bag, Kip snuggled inside of the sleeping bag with me. I could tell that Lily was asleep, her side moving up and down at a steady pace. I, on the other hand, couldn't fall asleep. I stared up at the stars, wondering about what was still to come on my adventure.

Oh, and what an adventure it would be.

I finally fell asleep a while later, but woke up again when I heard something rustling in the grass a few feet away from us. I looked at it for a moment, and saw an Aaron munching in some rocks. I quietly slipped out of my sleeping bag, and Kip crept up towards it.

"Kip, water gun!"

The stream of water hit the unsuspecting Aaron, and the attack knocked it out. "Whoa! Nice job Kip!" I threw my Pokeball, and the red beam of light attempted to trap the small gray Pokemon inside of the Pokeball.

It fell to the ground, rocking slowly.

"Come on, come on..."

**Yeah. Not much of a cliff hanger. **

**Shout out goes to Lillyaclily00! NO I WILL NOT HAVE RANDOM CHARACTERS WHISPERING IN OTHER CHARACTERS EARS!**

**Make sure to leave your reviews! **


	4. Lily, Meet Maya! Maya, Meet Lily!

**All of my characters in here so far are people that I know. You guys know who you are!**

The Pokeball rolled once.

I crossed my fingers. I wanted this Aaron SOOOOO badly

Two rocks.

"Come on, come on, we are almost there!"

The Pokeball flew open, releasing the Aaron. "Come on! We were so close! Kip, use water gun again!" The attack hit, and I threw another Pokeball. This time, with three rocks of the small device, I started to breathe again. "Yes. Good job, Kip! Come on out, Aaron!"

It came out, and started to munch in the rocks it had been eating before. When it was done, it started to play with Kip. "Let's see. If my Japanese isn't to rusty, then iron in Japan means Tetsu. So that's your new name!"

_Aar! Aaron!_

By now, the sun was starting to rise. "What happened? I go to sleep for the night and I wake up...Oh! You caught the Aaron! Congrats, Ryan. What did you name him?" She picked up a few pebbles, and let Tetsu eat them from her hand. "Tetsu. It means iron in Japan."

"Cute. So, now that is taken care of, how bout we head to the Lavender town gym?" She started to roll up her sleeping bag, stuffing it inside of her backpack. "Let's go. We may be able to get our next badge before noon!"

We set of towards the town, making small talk about where we came from and stuff. It turns out that Lily just moved here from another region, having her 14th birthday about a week ago.

We stopped on the edge of town. There wasn't a person to be seen. I could hear voices coming from further up ahead, and when Lily and I got there, a group of people were gathered around a kid with brown hair. He had on some kind of uniform, with a giant P in a shield on the center.

"Do not resist. We are just here to give your Pokemon the freedom that they deserve!"

"Ah, Lily? What's going on?" She shrugged. "No clue. But they seem to be in trouble. Wanna go play hero with me?" I grabbed my Pokeballs. "Let's go."

"Kip, water gun! Star, whirlwind! Tetsu, iron head!" Lily did the same. "Riolu! Force palm! Pichu! Thunder shock!"

The attacks hit the Pokemon that were trying to steal the crowds Pokeballs. They jumped out at us. "Uh, we are way outmatched. A Golbat, Gravler, and a Poliwhirl. Lily, you get the Poliwhirl. Kip, water gun on the Gravler! Star and Tetsu, take out Golbat! Peck and iron head!"

Lily's Pichu and Riolu took out Poliwhirl, and my Pokemon were able to knock out Gravler and Golbat. The kid in the uniform cringed. "I believe that it is time to make a tactical retreat." He dashed of into the woods that led to route 2.

The crowd quickly dispersed, making the town seem alive again. Lily and I both made our way to the Pokemon center, and after getting out Pokemon healed, we headed to the gym. Halfway there, I heard Lily's stomach growl. I realized that we hadn't eaten since last night, and my stomach was empty to.

"Lily, let's get something to eat at the cafe first. Then we can go and battle against the gym leader." We changed directions, and started heading to the cafe. "Sounds like a plan to me. I'm starving!"

We walked in, and I saw a familiar face sitting alone in a booth. Maya was eating, and as soon as I walked in, she raised her eyebrows. She moved her eyes towards Lily, who was staring at the cases of cakes. I mouthed my answer. _A friend. Don't worry. _

She hesitated for a moment, and then went back to eating. She motioned us over to the booth with her, and we sat down. I sat next to Maya, and Lily sat on the opposite side.

"Hi Maya. Maya, meet Lily. Lily, Maya. She was a trainer that I met, and she started her journey on the same day that I did. They glared at each other for a second, but then both of them decided that it wasn't the time, nor the place. "Hi Maya. Nice to meet you." "Same. Glad that you could join us."

"So. Ryan, how many Pokemon have you caught? I've added a Budew to my party. She is super cute." I nodded. "I've caught a Starly, who I named Star, and I got lucky and caught an Aaron, which I named Tetsu."

Lily was busy ordering something for both herself and me, and a few minutes later of awkward conversation, our food came. It was an Oran berry soup. it. Was. The. Best. Thing. I. Have. Ever. Eaten.

After we had finished, we went outside, heading towards the gym. "So Maya? Have you gotten your first badge yet?" She shook her head. "Nope. The gym leader is out of town. He's not going to be back for a while. I'm debating on going to the next town and then coming back here last."

Lily sighed. "Dang it! I really wanted to have a gym battle..."

Maya grinned mischievously. "Well then. Ryan, I think I forgot my purse in the booth. Can you please go get it?" I slowly strolled over to the shop, but after a few minutes of looking, couldn't find the 'said purse'.

I sighed, knowing I had just been played.

"I hope that Maya and Lily don't do anything stupid..."

**Chapter 4! Yay! I will go back and change Stars name to Suta, the Japanese meaning for star. Or I could leave it. Let me know which one in the comments!**

**Shout out goes to SpecialRedShipper! Happy birthday!**


	5. The Catastro - vee!

**Chapter 5! Thanks to my fans out there! Lets aim for 25 reviews! So if you haven't been reviewing, then I would!**

I rushed back outside to see both girls giving each other the death stare. As soon as they saw me, they act like that are in some sort of conversation. I sighed, knowing that what I just saw was fake. "Maya, I didn't find your purse. Are you sure that you left it in there?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know. All I know is that I don't have it now." Lilly sighed. "Hey Ryan, why don't we go and see what kind of training or catching we can do on Route 2 while we wait? We might be able to catch a few more Pokémon before the leader comes back." She didn't wait for an answer, and grabbed my hand, storming towards the woods on Route 2.

I sighed. "Maya, I guess I'll seeeeee youuuuuuu laaaaaatttteerrrrr!" People were staring at me because I had to yell to make sure that Maya heard. I turned my attention back towards Lilly, who stopped once we were deep inside the Cemil Forest. I yanked my arm from her grasp.

"What was that about? I mean, if I didn't know any better, I would say that if I hadn't stepped in back there, you guys would have killed each other!" Lilly sighed. "Yeah. Well, she was lecturing me about how I need to "take care of you". Jeez. Like I'm your mother or something. You are quite fine of taking care of yourself. That's why I am not Beedrill bait right now!"

I scratched my head. She did have a point. I would just have to worry about this later. "Lets just train. What kinds if Pokemon are here?" Lilly pulled out her Pokedex, and tapped a few buttons. "Let's see...Route 2..."

After a few more moments, she turned her Pokedex to show me the screen. "Turtwig, Cascoon, Pinsir, Weedle, and Odish on land. If we get near the water, we might find either a Latoad or a Magikarp."

I quickly calculated all of this in my head. I already had a Mudkip, Starly, and Aaron. Kip would evolve to become a water and ground type; Star would stay flying, and Tetsu would stay metal. So I needed to up my diversity a little. Even though none of the Pokemon SEEMED worth catching, I knew a grass type would help me out. Big time.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to try and catch a Turtwig." I nodded. I guess I would try and catch a Turtwig to. Oh well. We walked around for a while, and found quite a few Pokemon. Kip, Star, and Tetsu were able to easily knock out the wild Pokemon. I didn't want to waste any Pokeballs on them, as I wasn't able to get to the Pokemart and buy some more. I had only 2 left, after wasting a Pokeball on a wild Pinsir which was able to get away.

Lilly was able to catch a Tutwig after many failed attempts. She jumped up and down with joy. "Yeah! I got a Turtwig! We're gonna be best friends, right little buddy? Meet my other Pokemon, Riolu and Pichu."

I sighed. She looked over at me with big eyes. "Oh. Yeah, we still have TI find a Turtwig for you. I forgot. Don't worry. We will. Eventually."

We walked for a few more minutes, and I stopped when I heard a bush rustle. I put my finger up to my mouth, and Lilly nodded. A few moments later, an Eevee strolled into the clearing. I stifled a gasp of surprise. An Eevee! No way!

I looked down at Tetsu. "Alright. Tetsu, let's get us that Pokemon. Whatever you do, don't let it get away." Tetsu nodded, and burst out of the bushes, starting the Eevee. "Now, Tetsu, use iron head! Then follow up with Tackle!"

Tetsu hit the ground where Eevee had been standing only moments before. The small brown Pokemon had jumped up into the air, and landed right on my face. "Ahhhh! Get it off, get it off, get it off! Lilllllyyyyy! AHHHHHHHH!"

Lilly called Turtwig out of its Pokeball. "Turtwig, use vine whip! Get that Eevee off of Ryan's face!" The small green turtle extended two green vines from its back, and slashed at the small Eevee. It jumped off of my face just before the attack would have hit it. The green vines hit my face instead, causing me to sprawl to the floor.

"LILLY! THE EEVEE, NOT MY FACE!" Before either of us could move, the Eevee bounded away into the bushes. Lilly ran over to me, and helped me up. "Sorry Ryan! That Eevee was smart!" I rubbed the bruise I had gotten from the attack Turtwig had aimed at Eevee.

"It's fine. I really wanted that Eevee. Let's head back to town and see if I can get some ice for this bruise." I pointed to my head, which was already swelling up and turning black and blue.

"Okay. Sorry again." She suddenly slumped over. "Great, now I'm going to get yelled at by Maya on how I didn't protect you...great..."

I patted my companion on the back. "It's okay. I'll just tell her that you were off somewhere and I fell down. No biggie."

She sighed. We slowly started to head back towards Lavender town, I thought about how much more excited I would have been to face the gym. But, I would manage. i had 3 strong, healthy Pokemon. I would manage.

Just then I heard a rustle from a nearby bush, and the man from town with the uniform on stumbled out.

**Not much of a cliff hanger...**

**Oh well. So, I am already up to chapter 5! We are on our 12th review! Lets bring that number up high!**


	6. What is Team Plasma TRULY up to?

**I am pumped today. So, another chapter! LET'S GO!**

The kid stared up at me. "Oh. You again. Not exactly meeting on the best of terms, eh? We'll, seeing as I have no where to go, I might as well clarify what happened earlier. My name is VibraKnife. Well, that's my code name. I am an admin for Team Plasma, and we aim to make the world as it once was. Where both Pokemon and people live in harmony. Not where people control Pokemon."

He had a black special ops uniform on, and a mask over his mouth. I looked over at Lilly, and she raised her eyebrows. "Well? What are you doing here? And why should we care for? Just get out if here!" Vibraknife scrambled to his feet, and dashed off into the undergrowth. "Well. That was wierd. Let's just head back to town. It's getting late, and I want to battle the gym leader."

"Okay. So, how does that bruise feel? Sorry about that again. I meant to hit the Eevee." I laughed, and we got back to the edge of town quickly. We were about to go find Maya when I heard a small noise coming from the trees a little ways away from us. Still clinging to the hope that I would find the Eevee, I went to investigate.

Before I could get there, a boy stumbled out of the forest, clinging his arm. "What the heck?" He fell to his knees, and after a few moments, collapsed. I ran towards him, and finally stopped when I was within a few feet of him. He had a hat covering his green hair, and rubix cube on his belt.

"Hey! Lily! Go get help!" She nodded, nd dashed towards the Pokemon center. He slowly opened his eyes, and started to get up. He had a nasty cut on his left arm, which he was still clutching. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I saw what happened between you and VibraKnife."

He clutched my shoulders, which shocked me. What the heck had happened to this guy? Was he off his rockers? "I know Team Plasma. I used to be there king. They fight to take over the region, not for Pokemon's self beings! They are planning to attack city at sunset! Don't worry about me! I'll get myself help, go!"

He finally got himself up, and started to stumble away from me. Had he just said that they were going to attack the town? I slapped my forehead. "Dang it! If this was truly going to happen, Lilly, Maya and I are separated! Come on Kip! Let's go!"

We dashed towards the Pokemon Center first. I burst through the doors to find Lilly talking to Nurse Joy. "Lilly! Let's go! We need to find Maya!" She stared at me for a moment, but ran over to me without further conversation.

We dashed outside, stopping in our tracks. I saw a few Jeeps that weren't parked there before, and they had the Team Plasma insignia emblazoned upon it. "Dang, we're to late...Kip! Tetsu! Star! Stay alert! If you see anything, let me know!"

The small band of Pokemon odder, and ran with Lilly and I. I dashed towards the center of town, hoping someone that might know where Maya was. I was met by a scene of pure pandemonium - Pokemon were running everywhere, attacking both civilians and Pokemon alike. I could see some more people in the black uniforms standing on the buildings, commanding their Pokemon to attack the poor town.

"Maya!" I saw here and her Tochic and Budew fighting a Garbodar, which was easily overpowering her. "Guys! Help out Maya!" Maya turned around when she heard me, relief flooded into her eyes. "Ryan! Thank god your here! Help me out here, will you?"

Both Lilly and I ordered our Pokemon to attack the Garbodar, which quickly fainted under the combined might of the group of Pokemon. I realized that the town center had gotten quite, and upon looking around, saw that the rest of the people were now gone.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. _

"Well, well, well. Looks like I should have taken you out when I had the chance. Oh well."

Maya, Lilly and I looked up at the lone figure standing on the roof. It was none other then VibraKnife himself. He jumped down onto the street, glaring at us. "Oh well. Looks like I am going to have to take care of you know. What a shame. You would make quite a Team Plasma member."

**That's it for this chapter the action heats up as we learn Team Plasmas TRUE motives. And yes, for those of you who really care, N is fine. Don't worry. He will be back later. **

**Just make sure to review! We are drawing closer to the 25 review mark! Last time I checked, we just broke the 16 mark. So let's keep it up, and hit the 25 mark!**


	7. Leaving a Friend, but Gaining Another!

**The action is heating up. So, on with the story!**

"So what now? Your just going to get rid of us?" VibraKnife chuckled. "Get rid of you? Well, I guess that is a nicer way to put it then death. Whichever your prefer, I suppose."

I took a step back, bumping into Maya. I felt her lean in close to my ear. "Listen to me. There is one of him, and three of us. Let's take him! He just said that he wanted to kill us, and most likely our Pokemon to! Your a tough guy, right?"

She was right. I _could _take this guy. He was about my age, and the same size. And I would no doubt have the element of surprise...

He stood there, admiring a small pocket knife that glinted in the little remaining sun light. "Ready to die now?" He laughed, slowly inching us into a corner. If I was going to take him, it would have to be now. I lunged forward, trying to grab the knife. Before I knew it, I felt my arm forced behind my back, being pushed further then it was created to. "Aghhh!"

Lilly gasped, and I saw Maya tense up. Well, that was stupid. "Now now. Eager to die, aren't we? How wonderful! Now, I'll give you one last chance. Join Team Plasma, and I'll let you live. If not, well...your a smart boy. You know you can't get away from me right here."

He was right. I was out of options. I reached into the depths of my mind, trying to think of something, ANYTHING...

"Let him go, VibraKnife." I whipped my head around to see the same boy who I had seen collapse earlier standing near the fountain in the center of the town square. I heard VibraKnife hiss. "I thought that I took care of you? Well, I guess I didn't."

He whispered in my ear. "I'll deal with you later." I was pushed forward, and Maya and Lilly caught me. I turned around to see VibraKnife glaring at the mysterious person. He had a Pokeball out, ready to call forth a Pokemon to aid in his protection. "N, stay out of this. You left a few years ago while we were in the Unova region. You gave up your seat on the throne. I guess that I have to teach you a lesson..."

The boy who I had just learned was named N pressed the button on the from of the Pokeball, calling out a very menacing looking Pokemon. Maya checked on her Pokedex. "Zoroark. Wow. This guy is pretty tough to have a Pokemon like that. VibraKnife pulled out one of the 2 Pokeballs he had on his belt. "Lucario! Bone rush!"

VibraKnifes Lucario rushed at Ns Pokemon with a large bone that he was using as a club. Ns Pokemon slashed at it with one claw, causing the Lucario to fall to the ground. "Whoa! One shot!" Maya leaned in closer, wondering if what she just saw really happened or not. VibraKnife growled, and threw out his other Pokemon. It was a very scary dragon, with 2 heads. Maya didn't have to even check her Pokedex. "Zweilous. Nasty Pokemon, trust me."

Once again, Ns Pokemon was able to take out the dragon with one blow. I heard nth Maya and Lilly gasp from behind me. "Whoa...AMAZING!"

VibraKnife called his Pokemon back, hissing once more. "This is it over, N, or for your friends here. Be wary, as Team Plasma is everywhere..." He ran towards the edge of town, not bothering to look back.

N patted his Pokemon's head. "Good job, Zoroark. I'm proud of you." With a flash of light, the Pokemon was back inside of Ns Pokeball, which he was putting onto his belt loop. He looked over at me.

"Are you alright? Team Plasma has a history of being brutal...

For the first time since he showed up, I realized I had been holding my breath. I let out a deep sigh, shaking my head. "Yeah. You were right. They were going to attack." N smiled. "Well, I have been there king before, but I left them. I seek equality for Pokemon, but not by their means."

Lily was the first to speak up. "So now what? Are we just supposed to go on with our lives, acting like this never happened?" She took a step forward, getting flustered from everything that had just taken place. N sighed.

"Well, as you saw earlier, I alone am not strong enough to to take Team Plasma on alone. I suppose that you are all traveling together. If it is not to much of a burden, may I travel with you? That way, I am not facing the entire might of Team Plasma by myself."

I turned around, facing Maya and Lilly. "Listen. Maya, this isn't really your choice because your not traveling with Lilly and I. Lilly, we are heading to the next town, badge r not. We need to move. Obviously, Team Plasma is a threat. We need to help N over here out. He's powerful, and I think we should at least him along until we figure out what is going on."

Lilly nodded. I turned back to face N. "Sure. I'm Ryan, and this is Lilly. Maya isn't traveling with us, so it'll just be you, Lilly, and myself. We are going to head to the next town over, Ikuy City. We're going to leave now, because no doubt Team Plasma is already headed there."

N nodded. "I will wait for you on the edge of town. I will see you shortly."

He walked off towards the edge of the city. I turned back towards Maya. "Listen Maya. Sorry we didn't meet on the best of terms, and now we are leaving. You wanted this badge, so stay and get it I'll see you next time." She stared at me blankly, knowing that I was going to be gone in a matter of minutes. She hugged me tightly, and whispered in my ear. "Just be careful."

And with my goodbyes said, Lilly and I started to walk towards the edge of town.

**For those of you who THINK you know who you are, leave your thoughts in comments. So far, Maya, Lilly, and VibraKnife are the characters based on people. If you think you know which character you are, then shout it out. **

**Make sure to leave you comments! I get inspired to write when I get more motivation by reading them!**


	8. Double Trouble?

**I love N. And Red. I wonder how I am going to work Red into the story...**

**For those of you who have iPads, then you know how bad the auto correct is. Unfortunately, I am typing on an iPad. So if you see bad spelling, blame Apple. I try my best to fix it. If you see anything, PM me so I can fix it for others enjoyment. **

N was waiting for us on the edge of town. When we got there, he handed me some empty Pokeballs. "We might need these. You probably haven't had time to go and buy some more."I took the Pokeballs, and stuffed them in my bag.

"Alright. Lilly? N? Ready?" Both of them nodded, and we started to walk back into the Cemil Forest. At first, there weren't many Pokemon, but the further we went into the trees, the more often we would see wild Pokemon. Most of them ignored us, but a few decided we were "bothersome", and attacked us. N let us take care of them, probably to let our Pokemon get some more experience in battling.

We went a little further, and came to a lake. On the opposite bank, I saw the same Eevee that had gotten on my face earlier. I was about to go over there and try catching it again, when I saw another Eevee walk up. Something was different...

"Look! A shiny Eevee!" N was pointing at the Eevee that had just walked up to the lake and started to take a drink. "Yeah, your right...It's almost a grayish color." Lilly stared at me. "What are you waiting for? Go catch it! You wanted an Eevee, right?"

"We will stay here. Go, Ryan. Shiny Pokemon are quite rare. Take the chance while you have it!" I nodded, and called out Tetsu. "Kip, Tetsu - let's not let EITHER of them get away. Okay?" Both Pokemon nodded. I had checked the Pokedex earlier, looking over my Pokemon's new moves. Surprisingly, they both had learned quite a few of them.

"Alright Kip! Water pulse! Tetsu! Metal Claw!" Both attacks hit there unsuspecting targets, knocking them down. "Alright! Tetsu, use tackle! Kip, bubblebeam!" This time, the Eevee's were ready. They both launched a shadow ball, causing my Pokemon's attacks to stop dead in their tracks.

"Water pulse, metal claw, let's go!" Again, the Eevees were able to stop the attacks with a well timed shadow ball. They launched another, but my Pokemon were able to dodge before the attack landed. "Dang it! With two of them, we won't be able to get through to the - wha?!"

I was cut off as Kip started to glow. I had to cover my eyes, and turn away. I finally looked back after hearing Kip call its name. _Stomp, stomp Marshtomp!_

I looked at Kip, staring in disbelief. His arms had gotten longer, and so had the fins on his head and legs. He stood upright, almost like a human. I fumbled through my bag for my Pokedex, and pointed it at Kip once I had finally gotten it out. "Wow, Kip! You evolved! Look at all these new moves! We're gonna be able to beat these Eevee now! Kip, show them how strong you've gotten! Use earthquake!"

Kip slammed the ground, causing it to shake. Both Eevee were thrown into the air, taking major damage from the unsuspecting attack. The regular Eevee ran into the woods, but the grayish colored Eevee was knocked out. I grabbed an empty Pokeball, and threw it at the motionless body of the shiny Eevee.

The small Pokemon was sucked inside of it, and fell to the ground. After a few moments of shaking, it stopped. I threw my hands up in the air! "Yes! A shiny Eevee! And a Marshtomp!" I ran up to Kip and hugged my newly evolved Pokemon.

For the day starting out so badly, it sure had gotten better quickly.

**So! WE ARE ONE REVIEW SHORT OF THE 25 MARK! NEXT REVIEWER MAKES A SPECIAL APPEARANCE, IF THEY ARE NOT ALREADY IN THE STORY! SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	9. A Discussion with Kip!

**We have our 25th reviewer!**

**CONGRATS TO VIBRAKNIFE! I CAN'T HAVE YOU MAKE A SPECIAL APPEARANCE! YOU ARE ALREADY IN THE STORY!**

"Come on out, Eevee!" The small Pokemon appeared, and started to groom itself. "HM. I wonder what I am going to name you...Let's see...I think shiny in Japanese is Kotakunoaru. But that's to long...How bout Kota?"

Eevee squealed, and jumped up on my face. "AHHH NOT AGAIN!" I felt the giant furball lift off of my face. Lilly was petting Kota between the ears. "Awww...your so cute!" N laughed, and walked up behind me. "How many Pokemon does that bring you up to? 3?"

I counted on my fingers. "Well, I have Kip, my Marshtomp. Then there's Star, my Starly...and Tetsu, my Aaron...and now Kota, my Eevee. So I've got 4 Pokemon. Why, do you want to see them?" N nodded, and I grabbed my Pokeballs, throwing them up in the air. Tetsu and Star appeared, and Kip and Kota walked over.

N bent down, and started to let Kips head. "What did you see before you were caught, my friend?" N closed his eyes. _Mar! Shtomp! Marsh! Marshtomp, Marsh! Shtomp! Shtomp! Marsh, Marsh, Marshtomp! _

I leaned over and whispered to Lilly. "Um, what is he doing? It's a Pokemon. It's not like he can understand him..." Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Beats me." This went on for a few more minutes, with both N and my Pokemon seeming to have a conversation. After he finished talking to Kota, N turned back to us.

"Just as I thought. Your Marshtomp came from the Unova region, right around the time the second Team Plasma invasion happened. To be precise, Mudkip was a Pokemon that was released by a trainer, because of Team Plasma's tyranny."

"Whoa whoa whoa. What do you mean? There Pokemon! You can't understand them!" N chuckled. "People have secrets, you know. I am able to communicate with Pokemon. Yes, I can SPEAK to Pokemon, if that is easier to understand."

Lilly laughed. "Good one, N! You had me and Ryan going there for a minute, right Ryan?" I didn't respond, still staring at N. "Ryan? You seriously can't believe him, can you?" I looked from my Pokemon to N, and then back to N.

"I don't think he's lying Lilly...there is no way he could have made that up...because Prof. Maple said that it was a Mudkip from the Unova region..." Lilly stood there with her mouth open. "You guys HAVE to be kidding me! We met this guy only a few hours ago!"

"I know that it is hard to believe. Bu that is how I knew that Team Plasma was going to attack. Pokemon are much easier to cooperate with then humans." I stared at her, and after she met my gaze, she decided it wasn't worth anything. "Well then how does that help us? I mean, what kind of help did that give us?"

"It helps us in two ways. First off, we now have someone that witnessed what happened before this night, but after what happened in the Unova region. Secondly, I now know that this Mudkip belonged to the boy that stopped Team Plasma the first time that they attacked. Hence the reason that he had this."

N held up a small, smooth stone. It was pale white. "What's that?" N turned it over in his hands. "An Everstone. An item meant to keep a Pokemon from evolving. That is why your Mudkip know Earthquake. It is a very high level move, but he already knows it. This is because he was already ready to evolve, but had the Everstone."

Lilly and I were both completely lost. "So let me get this straight. Kip belonged to someone else?" N nodded. "So Mudkip is a very powerful Pokemon, but kept as a Mudkip for a reason. That, I do no know."

"Whatever. It's getting dark, and we need to find someplace to sleep. We can either push on to the next town, Ikuy city, or we can hunker down now." Lilly and N thought about it for a minute. Lilly wanted to stay, but both N and I wanted to move on, in case Team Plasma was able to attack Ikuy city before we got there. Lilly didn't argue, and we walked on.

If we had know what we were getting ourselves into, we would have stayed put. If only we knew...

**Eh. A semi - boring chapter. They all can't be action packed you know. **

**So, make sure to leave your reviews. Our next goal - the 50 review mark! I know we can do it! So when your done, just go down to that inviting little text box on the bottom of the screen, and type away!**


	10. The Might of Kukuna!

**Well. 33 reviews! WOW! Keep it up! I will most likely not be able to update from now until about the fifth of next year, but I will try. So, in case I am NOT back by then, happy holidays! Happy new year! Here is to all of your Christmas wishes and dreams!**

We kept going towards Ikuy city, the moon lighting the way. There wasn't much conversation, and the eerie silence of the forest was beginning to get me spooked. All of us jumped at the sound of twigs snapping, bushes rustling, and wind blowing.

The clouds started to cover the moon, and we decided that we would have to set up camp. We were still a ways away from Ikuy city, with probably a days worth of walking. We all settled down in our sleeping bags for the night.

I woke up a few hours later because I felt Kip prodding me in the side. I opened my eyes slowly. "Wha...what the heck Kip..." He kept pointing to the trees on the other side of the clearing. I groggily pulled myself out of the comfort of my sleeping bag and trudged over to where Kip was pointing.

A man with a black trench coat was standing there, watching a small Turtwig battle against a Trubbish. A few seconds and a Razor - Leaf later, the Trubbish was knocked out. A blinked again. Was that the Lavender towns gym leader? The green eyes...green hair...? What was his name...what...was...it?

Kusa! That was it! Gym leader Kusa! And if he were here...and I was here...

I pushed out of the trees. He looked up at eyes rolling the toothpick around in his mouth. "Ho! You scared me, kid. I thought you were a Pokemon." I laughed. Right. Whatever. The dude was just trying to make small talk.

"Your gym leader Kusa, right? Can I battle you? I missed you while I was in Lavender town earlier today. If its not a problem..." I really hoped he said yes. I really wanted my first gym badge, but couldn't because of the whole Team Plasma episode. Kusa laughed.

"Of course! You've got a healthy Pokemon with you, so I can't refuse! A one on one then, first to knock out the opponents team wins! Turtwig! Your up!" I could barely breathe. My first gym battle!

"Alright Kip. Let's go and get that badge! Use tackle!" Kip charged forward, closing the distance between himself and the Turtwig quickly. "Ha! Foolish! Turtwig, cut him down to size with a few razor - leaves!"

"Ha! I was expecting that! Kip, dodge by using water gun on the ground!" The attacks from Turtwig missed as Kip was launched into the air by the jet of water. "Alright now! Tackle, again! Use the momentum from the fall!" Kip started coming back down, aiming right for Turtwig. Kusa chuckled. "Turtwig, just move! There is no way he can change his trajectory now! Use razor leaf on the move!"

Turtwig jumped aside, and Kip slammed into the ground, kicking up a large amount of dust. Turtwig shot razor - leaf after razor - leaf into the whole, and when the dust settled, Kip was still laying there, knocked out from the combined force of impact and the grass moves.

"Ha! Easy pickings! Sen out your next Pokemon, boy!" I walked over to Kip, who was starting to regain conciseness. _Kip, Mudkip..._

"It's okay buddy. You did good. Take a break now, okay?" Kip nodded, and trudged over to the tree line. By now, Lilly and N were waking up. They groggily settled down on the treeline, half asleep. "Go...ya -" She was cut off as she let loose a massive yawn. N was awake though, watching the battle intently.

"Alright Tetsu. Let's go!" Tetsu growled at Turtwig, obviously pumped up for battle. "Alright, use dig!" Tetsu burrowed underground quickly, confusing not only Turtwig, but Kusa as well. After a few more moments, Tetsu burst out of the ground from under Turtwig, throwing him up in the air. "Ah! Smart plan, but it's not going to work! Turtwig! Energy ball!" Turtwig struggled to launch as he was spinning through the air.

"Alright Tetsu, finish this up with metal claw!" Tetsu's metallic claw slashed Turtwig, causing the small Pokemon to slam into the ground, knocked out cold. "Alright! Good job, Tetsu! Keep it up!" Kusa growled, returning Turtwig to his Pokeball. "I have to admit, I am surprised. But you won't be this happy soon. Kukuna! Let's go!"

I checked my Pokedex, not seeing how such a weak looking Pokemon was going to do anything against Tetsu. "Don't see how that is so bad. Oh well. Tetsu! Metal claw!" Tetsus attack missed. I rubbed my eyes. What the heck? Kukuna had been RIGHT THERE!

"What the heck? How fast is your Kukuna?" Kusa smiled. "Well. As it is the last Pokemon I have, it is EXTREMELY fast. Good luck. You'll need it." I grit my teeth. Well, if this was his last Pokemon...

"Tetsu! Dig!" Tetsu once again burrowed under the ground, staying there for a long time. "Delay tactics will do nothing, boy! It is action that makes the man, not the man that makes the action!" While Kusa was busy with his speech, Tetsu burst out of the ground. The attack missed yet again, but I was expecting it. "Now! Rock throw!"

The chunks of rock flew at Kukuna. One of them managed to graze Kukuna, and it started to wobble around. "You see, my Kukuna has been trained for speed! All of its other traits are lacking! So one more attack, and you may very well seal this away! But I won't let that happen! Kukuna! Tackle!"

I could barely make out a yellow blur slamming into Tetsu, who flew from the impact. It slammed into a tree, fainting from the blow. "Tetsu! Dang it! We were so close!" I returned Tetsu to its Pokeball. "Dang it. I guess your up, Kota. I haven't really gotten to train you much..."

The shiny Pokemon crouched down, growling at Kukuna. "My my, boy! A shiny Pokemon! It's been quite some time since I have seen one of those! You may prove to be a challenge after all!"

"Alright Kota! Use shadow ball! Follow it up with iron tail!" Kota launched the purple ball of darkness, and while Kukuna was dodging, attempted to smash its iron tail on the cocooned Pokemon. Unfortunatly, Kota slammed into the ground, and after another tackle from Kukuna, she fainted. "AW COME ON! How the heck am I supposed to beat this thing! I can barely even see it, let alone my Pokemon attack it!"

Kusa just stood there, smiling. "There is a reason I am a gym leader!" I grabbed the only remaining Pokeball from my belt. "Alright Star! I'm counting on you! Whirlwind!"

Stars wings flapped, causing the wind around Kukuna to spin out of control. "You may be able to beat attacks...but you can't escape the wind keeping you busy! Star! Finish this up with wing attack!"

The small black Pokemon brought its wing down on Kukuna, causing a giant cloud of smoke to block oth Kusa and my view. I crossed my fingers, praying silently. "Come on, come on, please work..."

The dust settled, with Kukuna smacked into the ground, knocked out. Star was panting heavily, bit was still standing. I jumped up! And ran over to Star. I picked him up, twirling around. "Alright! Good job! You just got me my first gym badge!"

Kusa chuckled, digging around in his pocket for a badge. "Where is it...come on, I know it's in here somewhere...Ah! There it is! The growth badge!" He held the small, metallic badge up to the first rays of the sun were appearing over the horizon. It was a large tree, with roots that stretched outward.

I ran up to him like an excited school child, and stared at the badge. I took it carefully, placing it in the small imprint in my badge case. It was still sparkling when I out it back in my bag. N had gotten up, and started to wake Lilly up. Arceus knows what she would do to us if she missed a chance at battling Kusa...

"You preformed well, young man. I see great promise in you. Not many people have been able to land a single attack on my Kukuna, let alone knocking it out. I expect to hear about you from my fellow gym leaders. Just remember - when things start going bad, and your plans don't work, just keep calm, and keep on trucking through. Even if you can't make it, you will learn from your losses. That is how not only you grow, but your Pokemon as well."

We both whipped our heads around to see Lilly storming up to us. "Alright, out of the way, enough mushy talk. My turn, old man! Let's go!" We both laughed. That was when I saw it. It was only a small glimpse - about a fraction of a second.

A single, black shadow, streaking across the sky. I stared at where I had seen it, frozen in place. Was that a Pokemon? Could a Pokemon even move that fast? After a moment more of staring, I was brought back to the present by hearing Lilly yelling at me to get out of the way, I was holding up her battle. I shook my head, and settled down next to N to watch Lilly try and take down Kusa and his near unstoppable Kukuna.

**So! Gym battle number one is in the books! And to everyone who thinks that my story is rushed, believe me. It is not. Just wait. Just you guys wait. **

**Anyway. We are at review number 33. Let us rise that number to 50! That would be sweet! If the 50th review is not someone already in my story, you shall become a character in my story! So review, review, review!**


	11. Not Everyone Gets a Second Chance!

**I am up to chapter 11! Who is excited? I am!**

**So, we are at 36 reviews! Lets get that number up high! Like 50 high! Anyone who gets the 50th review will get a special appearance in the story!**

We finally reached Ikuy city the afternoon after I had beaten Kusa and gotten the growth badge. Lilly hadn't been as lucky, and Kukuna had gone all speedy on her and knocked out all of her Pokemon.

"Awwww...I still can't believe that I lost to Kusa. That stinks." Both N and I laughed, heading towards the Pokemon Center to heal our Pokemon up after the battles they had fought in.

"Hi! Welcome to the Pokemon Center!" Lilly ran up to the counter. "Hey, aren't you the same Nurse Joy who was in Lavender town? How are you here? What about the Pokemon Center there?" Nurse Joy laughed. "No, no, I'm not the same Nurse Joy! They are all of my sisters!"

She held up a picture with to many Nurse Joys to count. Lilly laughed. "Okay then...so, can I get my Pokemon healed? I lost to Kusa..." Nurse Joy took our Pokeballs, and I left Kip with her. We went to the cafe next door, starving from all of our endeavors the day before. Unfortunately, it was closed. N slumped over. "Awww...I'm so hungry..."

I laughed. "We just don't have luck, do we? I mean, what else could go wrong? Why don't we just go back to the Pokemon center and wait?" With small murmurs of agreement, we all headed back to the Pokemon center, bellies no fuller then they had been when we had left.

Just as I went to walk into the center, a girl rushed out, and slammed right into me. I fell backwards, rubbing my head. "OWWW..." The girl was also rubbing her head. "Hey, you should watch...Ryan? Is that you?"

I was still rubbing my head. "Huh? How do you know my name?" That's when I realized that she DID know me. She had black hair that went down her back, and a red hat on. She had blue jeans on, and a red jacket over a black shirt. Her green eyes were open wide in surprise.

"Scarlet? Wait a second! I thought you left for the Sinnoh region! I thought that you weren't coming back..." Scarlet sat there, tears fighting to break free. "Ryan...I am so sorry..." I sighed. Lilly and M were both staring awkwardly at us. "Listen Scarlet. It's not the time, or the place. We will just talk about it later. So why are you here?"

Scarlet wiped the tears that had slipped through away, and cleared her throat. "Well, I decided that I messed everybody here. I'm going to beat the Raylin league before I move on to the Sinnoh league. So, I already have the badge from Kusa, and I am trying to head to Seafoam city to get the wake badge next. You?"

"Well, I got my badge from Kusa. I'm aiming to be the champion to. Lilly does to. N here wants to -" N grabbed my arm. "Why don't we go and see if our Pokemon are healed? We can get on our way then." He was glaring at me, in a way that kind of said not to tell Scarlet about him. I wondered why, but I would ask him later.

"I just got mine. I'll wait. If your going to Seafoam city to, then I guess I can travel with you guys." I smiled. "Scarlet, I would love that. Well just go and get our Pokemon and be on our way. This is a small town anyway, and the cafe is closed. We might find something to eat in the next town over."

After we had gotten our Pokemon, the four of us headed towards Route 3. "So, Scarlet. What Pokemon have you caught? I've got an Aaron, shiny Eevee, Starly, and a Marshtomp." Scarlet pulled two Pokeballs from her belt, and threw them up in the air. "Meet my Bulbasaur, and my newly evolved Eevee, Umbreon!" Kota immediately ran over to Umbreon, staring up at it in amazement. I bent down and pet her head.

"See? When you grow up, one day your going to become an Umbreon, just like this one!" Lilly was talking to N, and before we knew it, we were walking down Route 3. "Hey, Lilly, N - why don't you guys of on ahead and see if there is some place to eat? I wanna try and go look for some Pokemon." Lilly went to say something, but N quieted her. "Alright. We will see you guys later."

As soon as they were a little ways away, I turned to Scarlet. "Okay. Now we can talk." Once again, tears welled up in her green eyes. "Ryan, I never meant to leave...I...I'm sorry..." I sighed. "Listen. That was a long time ago. Lots of things have changed since then. I know you are sorry, and I was never really mad at you. Just...frustrated. Your here now though, and that is all that matters. Not many people get second chances. Your lucky, and fate has allowed you to try again. So take it. Stop dwelling ont he past. Okay?" I wiped a tear away from her face, and she smiled.

"Ryan...see...that's why I always loved you..."

**Alright! I am pumped! I'm going to go and write another chapter! Thank you to all of the people out there who have stuck with the story so far! Make sure to head on over to my profile and take the poll about the story! And of course, review, review, review!**


	12. A Trip Down Memory Road!

**Hey guys! So, don't forget to head on over to my profile to do the poll and choose your favorite character!**

"Wait a second...did you just..."

Scarlet was looking down at her feet. "Ryan...I never told you because I was afraid that you didn't like me back..."

I sat down on a nearby rock, rubbing my eyes. "Scarlet...I...ugh...why is everything so confusing..." I looked up to see a nothing. "Scarlet? Scarlet?" I heard a muffled scream a little ways away. I jumped up, dashing over to where the sound had come from to see a by in a Team Plasma uniform with his hand around Scarlets mouth.

"VibraKnife. Jeez, you don't let up, do you? Let her go." The Team Plasma admin laughed. "And what are you going to do about it? Talk me to death? You are nothing! Compared to the might of Team Plasma, you are no more than a bothersome thorn in our side!"

I threw the Pokeballs on my belt into the air, and my Pokémon team appeared in front of me. "Have you never heard? It's not the thorn you have to worry about! It's the infection you have to deal with when you finally get rid of the thorn!"

VibraKnife chuckled. "Well then. I guess that you won't come easy. Garbodar! Lucario! Kingler! Keep him busy!" VibraKnifes Pokémon started to throw random attacks at me, and within seconds, all of my Pokémon except for Kip had fainted. They threw another barrage of attacks, a hydro pump aiming right for me...

I closed my eyes, preparing for the impact, but there was none. I slowly opened my eyes to see giant, purple bubbles surrounding all the Pokémon, and one that surrounded Scarlet and VibraKnife. "Wha? What the heck?"

That's when I saw it. A black streak across the ground. It stopped a few feet in front of me. I couldn't make out the shape - it was constantly shifting, changing, _adapting_ to the other shadows around it. I wanted to run, but I couldn't move. Slowly, the shadow grew smaller as something appeared from the ground. I cringed when I saw it.

The same, white head.

The same, red ring.

The same, crystal blue eyes.

I hissed, clenching my fists. "Darkrai..."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"Mommy, mommy, let's go and watch those kids battling!" She laughed, her brown hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Aren't you a little to young to be into Pokemon?" I puffed p my chest. "I'm a six-year-old! I'm big enough!"_

_She laughed again, and grabbed my hand. We went out to watch a battle between a boy wearing a red jacket and a very tough looking kid. I sat on the bench, holding my ice cream, licking it excitedly._

_That's when everything started to go wrong. _

_I couldn't understand what was happening. These purple bubbles were trapping people all over the place, and before long, I was the only person that hadn't gotten hit with one. I sat there, crying for my mother, who was trapped on the bench beside me. A moment later, I saw a a purple bubble coming towards me, and closed my eyes._

_When I opened them again, I was in the park with no one around me. I sat there and cried for a while, but then decided that as my responsibility as the only man of the house, I had to go and protect my mother. _

_Before long, I wiped away the tears, and set off looking for someone, anyone. After a while, I saw this odd-looking shadow in the sky. I looked at it for a while, and realized that it was a Pokemon. I called to him, hoping that he might have been able to help me find my mother. _

_The last thing I saw before he was hovering in front of me was the blue eyes. They almost looked like two pools of water..._

_"You. You are the one know as Ryan, correct?" I gulped, fighting the urge to run away. I slowly nodded my head up and down. "I have searched for you for a long time. You need not know why I am here, nor what I am doing."_

_"What about my mother! I want my mommy!" Something that sounded like a small chuckle came from the hovering Pokemon. "That isn't important now. What is important is what I am about to tell you. In 8 years time, a catastrophe will strike your world. No single force can stop it."_

_Suddenly, I was floating, looking down at the Raylin region. I pointed, looking at him. "Hey, that's my home!" _

_Darkrai hovered there silently. A moment later, a large black hole appeared in the center of the region, and slowly spread outwards. Darkrai suddenly waved his hand, and we were standing on a street that I didn't know the name of. I had never seen it before. _

_The black wave was coming towards us, and I could see people screaming and running. All of them were sucked in, and when the wave passed, they were gone. _

_I fell to my knees and cried. "Mommy!"_

* * *

Present

* * *

Darkrai casually crossed its arms. "So you remember. You remember what I told you, and what you needed to do." I fought the urge to just curl into the ball. "I...hate...you..." Darkrai didn't move, showing no emotion.

"Yet I just saved your life. Oh, the irony."

"What do you want?" Darkrai chuckled, the same chuckle he chuckled 8 years ago.

"Well, for now, nothing. But do not worry. Your time will come. I am just saving you now, so as I can use you in the future...there is no use in letting you die now and then letting the world get destroyed anyway..."

And with that, Darkrai merged back with the shadow.

And with that, my _true _adventure began.

**So. In case you didn't know, I love Darkrai. And he is in my story. So. Please read and review. I love when you guys read. But I love it more when you review what you read.**


	13. Pain!

**DARKRAI FANGIRLING!**

I suddenly felt a large weight lift from my shoulders, and I fell to the ground. I was sweating heavily, and panting. "Wha...the heck...just happened..."

I could hear Scarlet waking up, along with my Pokemon, but I didn't move. Everything sounded...muffled...so far away...I felt Scarlet shaking me...

Everything was a blur. The world had lost its sharpness - everything seemed to be out of focus, like when you put on someone else's glasses. The world sounded far away...I could feel that my hands were shaking, but I wasn't cold...I found it hard to breathe, every breath a struggle to get enough oxygen...

Slowly, after a while the world started to come back, or I stared to come back to it. My surroundings slowly went from blurry to clear, I could make out what Scarlet was yelling, and I could breathe again.

I was propped up against a tree, a wet cloth against my head. My insides felt like they were on fire. I tried to say something to Scarlet, who was still crying a few feet away, but all that I could manage was a small moan that was barely audible.

Scarlet looked up, and half crawled half jumped on top of me, hugging me closely.

Then, the world went dark.

I was still frozen because of Darkrai, and he was still there, hovering just as he was before. "Finally awake, are we?" I looked around. Everyone was still asleep, and Darkria still hovered there, and I was still stuck in place.

"What the heck was that?" Darkrai chuckled. "Well. Now you seem like you want help from me. That was pain. You are a human, still soft. No, you know nothing of pain. That was a nightmare. Your friend is safe - I have taken care of the one known as VibraKnife. Farewell, Ryan. We will meet again soon."

This time, I felt him leave. This time, I saw Scarlet and my Pokemon wake up. And this time, I saw Maya walking towards us, down Route 3. As soon as she saw me, she quickened her pace, raising an eyebrow at Scarlet, just as she had done with Lilly.

"Ryan. Didn't expect to meet you so soon. Where is Lilly and N?" It took a moment to come to terms with had just happened, and process the information. "Seafoam city..." I was still breathing pretty hard, and could feel the beads of sweat running down my forehead.

"What happened here? Looks like a you guys decided to all take a nap." Scarlet was up now, walking over to us. She stuck her hand out, which Maya shook before speaking. "My names Scarlet. Nice to meet you." "I'm Maya. Likewise."

I slowly returned my Pokemon to their Pokeballs. I was still trying to decipher what had happened in the last hour or so. Why had Darkrai felt the need to show me pain? Did that mean that I would be experiencing it in the future?

If I had a lot of questions before, I had even more now...

We headed slowly to Seafoam city, not really talking. When we got there, we couldn't find N or Lilly anywhere. And that's when all heck broke loose.

**Short chapter! Please don't get angry! I am out of ideas for said chapter!**

**Just review!**

**Please! Review!**

**Happy holidays!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Happy Kwanza! **

**Happy Hanukkah!**

**And here's to a great New Year!**


	14. A Water Type Match to Remember!

**Okay! I went to bed last night, with 36 reviews. I woke up to 47! I nearly fainted! Thanks you for everyone's continued support of the story! I am now the manager of a community! So, for all of your fans that have been with this story for a while want a spot as a staff member on there, just let me know! **

Seafoam city is not a very big city, with only a few different buildings and a gym. Maya, Scarlet and I searched everywhere, but to no avail.

"I wonder where they could have gone. I don't really think that it is a good idea to leave or move on without them." Both Maya and Scarlet nodded. Maya scratched her head. "Well, they aren't here right now. Let's pass some time by going and challenging the gym. We may be able to waste some time, and then they show up. Sound good?"

"None of us have the beach - head badge. We might as well get it when we can. Lets go." It was only about five minutes before we got to the gym. It was shaped like a tidal wave, the roof caving downward upon people who stood outside of the entrance. We walked inside the sliding doors.

The insides of the gym were even more spectacular than the outside of it. The walls were made of glass, with thousands of water type Pokémon swimming around happily. Finneon, Goldean, Magikarp - they were all swimming around happily, playing with each other, oblivious to the visitors that were now invading their domain.

"Ah! Welcome!"

A very tan man with strange blue pants stepped out from a doorway in one of the glass walls. Scarlet gasped. "Marlon? What are you doing here? I thought you said that you were going to go home for a while!" Marlon laughed. "Yes, I did. Believe it or not, the Raylin region _is_ my home. I came back from the Unova region to be with my friends here again - and I must say, you are the first person to know that I am from the Unova region!"

Both Maya and I were kind of lost, but we just really wanted our badge. "You are all here for a chance to earn the beach - head badge, no? Well, there are three of you...and one of me...so...to keep things equal, let us have a three on one battle! Each of you choose a Pokémon, and work together to take down my team! A three on three battle!"

Maya and I looked at each other. A triple battle? This might be harder than we had all originally thought. "I'm up for it guys. Umbreon, I choose you!" Scarlet's Umbreon stretched, and then growled at Marlon. Maya was next to choose a Pokémon. "Well, I guess that we are in luck. Mareep, let's go! With an electric type, then we won't have a problem now, will we?"

I thought for a moment, trying to come up with the Pokémon that I would use that would be most helpful to balance out our team. Marlon obviously used water types, which Mareep should be able to take care of. Umbreon is a very strong Pokémon, but isn't really either effective nor ineffective against water types.

"Alright Tetsu. Let's get this next badge!" The small Pokémon looked weak next to my teammates Pokémon, but he was fired up for the battle. Marlon laughed. "Well, what a very balanced team! This may get interesting! Lets go, guys!"

He threw up three Pokeballs, and both Maya, Scarlet and I gasped when they were released from the devices. Pokedexes flew from bags and pockets alike. "Tortuga, Gyarados, and Poliwhirl. I don't think that this is gonna be easy guys."

"Well, lets stop doubting ourselves, and start kicking some Pokémon but! Tetsu! Dig!" The small Pokémon burrowed under the ground, and disappeared within seconds. Marlon laughed. "That's not going to work! Gyarados! Use hydro pump in the hole!" The large snake like Pokémon started to move towards the hole that Tetsu was in somewhere. "Oh no you don't! Mareep! Thundershock! Keep Gyarados away from that hole!"

The small sheep jumped in front of Gyarados, and fired a bolt of lighting at it. The attack hit, and Gyarados let out a yelp of pain. "Keep it up Mareep!" Marlon grit his teeth. "Tortuga! Use waterfall on the Mareep! Poliwhirl, use ice beam on Umbreon!" Tortugas attack knocked the small sheep away from Gyarados, but Umbreon was able to dodge the blue beam. "Alright Umbreon! Let's take out the weakest link of the chain! Keep using bite until you land a few hits on Poliwhirl!"

"Oh no you don't, Gyarados! Use aqua tail on Umbreon!" By now, Marlon had forgotten about Tetsu. "Alright Tetsu! Hit Tortuga!" The little Pokémon came up from underneath Tortuga's left foot, causing him to loose his balance. Maya saw her chance. "Mareep! Thundershock on Tortuga!" "Tetsu! Lets get Tortuge out with a nice rock throw!" Both attacks hit Tortuga, who collapsed from the damage inflicted from the joint assault. Umbreon still had not been able to get a hit on Poliwhirl, who kept jumping out-of-the-way.

"Alright Gyarados! Surf!" A huge tidal wave appeared, and slammed down on our Pokémon. I grit my teeth, and prayed the Tetsu had been able to hold on. The wave subsided, and the limp bodies of both Mareep and Umbreon were washed towards our feet. "No! Umbreon!" "Mareep! No! We were so close!"

"We still don't know if Tetsu fainted...come on...come on.."

Suddenly, a blinding blue light erupted from somewhere underneath the water. Moments later, the water seemed to erupt away from the light, and a new Pokémon stood there. "Tetsu...?" He was not much bigger, with metal covering much more of his body then before. He was about the size of Umbreon now. _Lar! Larion!_

I pulled out my Pokedex. "Alright! You evolved Tetsu! We can so win this now! Let's try out some of your new attacks! Iron head on Poliwhirl!" Tetsu's whole body turned a metallic color, and the Pokémon jumped at Poliwhirl. His head slammed into Marlon's Pokémon, and he flew backwards, knocked out from the attack. I pumped my fist in the air. "Yeah! Lets do this buddy! We just have Gyarados left! You up for it?" Tetsu yelled out, planting his feet into the ground.

"Alright! Let's get that badge! Use iron claw, and follow that up with an iron head!" Marlon laughed, scratching his head. "Ha! An evolution in the middle of the battle! Cool, man! Gyarados, lets use hydro pump!" Tetsu launched at Gyarados just as the ferocious water dragon launched a large jet of water at him. Tetsu's claw sliced threw the water, and slashed across the unsuspecting Gyarados's face. Tetsu landed on the ground, and immediately slammed its head hard into the Gyarados's stomach. With a roar of pain, the large dragon fell on its side, knocked out.

**Not much of a cliff hanger, I know. I am lucky to be writing this, as I have a _little_ time. So, remember! Vote on my profile page for your favorite character! I have 6 voters so far! And I am at 48 reviews! We are close! so review! Get that number up! and don't forget to email me about a spot on my staff of the new community I made!**


End file.
